The purpose of the Scientific Core is to make available various transgenic and knockout mutants, primary cell cultures, general molecular biological techniques, biochemical assays, and morphological and histological methods to the four projects of the program. The availability of these services will allow investigators to conduct their studies with consistency in quality control of various methods and assays in a way that would not be possible for individual projects to achieve. One particular strength of this Scientific Core is that all the project leaders are actively participating in the execution of the experiments and provide their own expertise to others during monthly research seminars meetings. For example, Dr. Chan (Core Leader) will provide his expertise in the use of superoxide dismutase transgenic and knockout mutant mice as well as oxygen radicals-related biochemistry and molecular biology. Dr. Sharp will provide his expertise in gene expression (in situ hybridization and immunocytochemistry), DG autoradiography and [14C iodoantipyrine autoradiography for cerebral blood flow. Dr. Noble will offer her expertise in morphological assessments (both light and ultrastructure) of neuronal injury. Dr. Swanson will offer his expertise in HPLC measurements of .OH radicals and H2O2 and quantitative measurements of infarct volume using imaging analysis. In addition, Dr. Sylvia Chen, the coordinator of the Scientific Core, will provide her expertise in molecular analysis of gene expression (PCR, RT-PCR), primary cell culture and various biochemical assays. Thus, this Scientific Core provides an unique vehicle for various projects to achieve their research goals with a unified methodology and expertise that will complement one another.